Wendy's Nightmare in Tokyo
by Shadowgate
Summary: Wendy will face Conan and it won't be pretty.
1. Chapter 1

Wendy's Nightmare in Tokyo

By Shadowgate

…...

Mister Garrison stood before his class and said "children the state has awarded us a grant of $10,000 so that our class can take a field trip to Japan."

The class cheers.

Clyde said "I hear we'll get to meet real detectives that our younger than we are."

Mister Garrison said "well compared to you all the children of Japan are much smarter and therefore have the brains to be successful detectives."

Wendy became interested. She'd researched the names Richard Moore and Conan Edogawa just yesterday. Suddenly she felt her body temperature rise.

Mister Garrison went on to say "you'll be staying at the Tokyo Hilton which is 60 stories tall."

Wendy raised her hand and Mister Garrison said "yes Wendy?"

Wendy asked "I'm really hot can we open a window?"

Mister Garrison said "it's snowing out Wendy."

Cartman laughed and said "looks like PMS is really getting bad for Wendy."

Stan got up and punched Cartman in the face.

Mister Garrison said "well look now Cartman is one the bleeding out his nose. You may go to the nurse Cartman."

Mister Garrison said "Wendy if you're hot take off your jacket."

Mister Garrison went on to say "your meals will not be paid for by the school so get money from your parents. Eric Cartman's mom will have to really whore herself out to afford his food bill in Japan for two weeks."

The class laughs.

Mister Garrison asked "are you feeling better now that you've taken your jacket off Wendy?"

Wendy said "I'll make due."

Mister Garrison said "that's good and I hope I get to make out with a big Japanese man on this field trip. I want an Oriental dick up my ass so bad."

Clyde threw up.

Mister Garrison said "oh now I have to send you to the nurse's office with the fat boy. Good going Clyde!"

After Mister Garrison sent Clyde to the nurse's office Kyle asked "will we actually get to meet Detective Richard Moore? I hear the kid he adopted has solved crimes as well."

Kenny said "yeah he's in a group called the Junior Detective League just like we were the Lil Crime Stoppers."

Stan smiled and said "fuck yeah dude!"

Wendy smiled because Stan was happy but five seconds later she started to sweat again. Then she felt her heart pound strong and hard for five seconds. She'd never had heart palpitations like that. She wondered what was going on but then looked up front as Mister Garrison continued speaking about the trip.

Clyde was sent home because he puked and Cartman got his bloody nose taken care of.

LUNCH TIME

Stan was eating his steak with gravy when Wendy came over and said "Stan when you're done eating I need to talk to you."

Stan agreed. After lunch they both washed up and Wendy said "Stan I'm not sure I want to go on that trip to Japan just to let you know."

Stan replied "well you're sure you don't want to go well don't get me wrong I'm glad you're sharing this with me but don't you think you should tell Mister Garrison or Principal Victoria about this? Oh and why wouldn't you want to go? You're a star student and you'd be a great representative of not just South Park Colorado but of the USA itself."

Wendy said "yes but for some reason the thought of this trip is giving me these weird anxiety attacks."

Stan said "you were sweating in class and you wanted to open a window."

Wendy said "I know and that's just out of the ordinary."

Stan said "now days girls are having periods at younger ages. You might want to see a doctor."

Wendy said "but I'm not bleeding out my mid-section damn it."

Stan told Wendy to calm down and that she should tell her parents when she gets home.

Wendy asked Stan if he'd walk her home and Stan agreed to do so.

"If I go on this trip it will be an ugly adventure." Wendy thought to herself.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy's Nightmare in Tokyo

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

…...

When Wendy got home her parents both had big smiles on their faces. They knew there was a trip to Japan planned for Mister Garrison's class.

Wendy said "mom, dad, no I don't want to go to Japan."

Her parents were in shock and demanded the permission slip.

Wendy presented the permission slip and they signed it.

Wendy's mom asked "why don't you want to go to Japan? It will be fun and educational for you."

Wendy slammed her hand down on a table and said "just forget about why I don't want to go."

Wendy walked up stairs and when she went into her room she slammed the door.

She thought about the fact that among the Japanese students she'd be meeting were the junior detective league.

Then she said out loud "get a grip girl."

Then she said "hey there's no way they could ever know I conspired to have that bitch Miss Ellen killed. Ha ha ha."

Wendy's mother knocked on the door.

"Wendy who are you talking to in there?"

Wendy answered "oh I was just on my cell phone with Stan."

Wendy wondered if her mom heard what she said and she asked "mom I was telling Stan a private secret about how much I loved him over the phone so I hope you didn't hear what I said."

Wendy's mom opened the door and said "well now that you told me it was about loving your boyfriend Stan you blew the secret. Oh and no I didn't hear it word for word."

Wendy exhaled and then she said "I don't know why I'm nervous about this trip to Japan I'm sure it will be fine."

Her mother smiled.

The next week Mister Garrison and his class boarded the airplane.

As Kyle took his seat he said "hey Craig we're going to end up in a foreign country again together but it will sure be better than Peru."

Craig said "I know Kyle and we'll all be safe. It's when you and the other three in your gang end up in a foreign country your lives are at stake."

Kyle said "when we were in Peru and you wanted to go your own way we all followed you. I would have followed you even if you insisted I didn't because your safety was important no matter how pissed off at us you were."

Craig said "hey Kyle oh don't tell the fat bastard but if you're being blackmailed by Cartman and your life or the lives of your family members are at stake come to me in private and I'll do what I can for you."

Kyle said "I really appreciate that Craig."

Wendy pointed out "Craig that's comforting to know you'd do that for a classmate. Life is precious."

Craig turned to Wendy and said "I won't be surprised if that will be a lesson some of the Japanese kids focus on when we visit them. I've read up on Richard Moore who's a detective and I've been following the Junior Detective League's Website."

Wendy said "oh yes the Junior Detective League."

Suddenly Wendy felt chest pains and her heart pounding.

She clutched her chest and groaned.

Craig asked "Wendy do you have a problem?"

Stan said "Wendy if being around Craig makes you excited to the point that your heart pounds and you're uncomfortable you should get away from him. You touched his thigh once and he sued you for sexual harassment so I don't want you near him."

Wendy said "I'm not attracted to Craig. No offense Craig I just had a moment of anxiety."

Craig asked "you've never told anyone in school that you have an anxiety disorder."

Wendy said "I don't I'm just nervous about this trip."

Stan asked her why she was nervous and she said she didn't know. Stan told Wendy to sit down.

Craig pulled Stan aside and told him that airplanes have EKG monitors on them for passengers with heart problems.

Stan said "well I hope we don't have to hook her up to a monitor."

Wendy sat quietly and focused on slowing her breathing down.

Craig added "she's not attracted to me. She was having anxiety attacks in the classroom last week so it's definitely not me getting her excited."

Stan said "you know that's right she was having attacks last week. She has no history of anxiety so I don't know what's going on."

Craig said "I guess she's just nervous for some reason. Remember you've been to foreign countries and she hasn't."

Stan nodded and then he sat by Wendy.

Wendy told Stan she was fine. Stan said "I wish they would let us share a room together."

Wendy said "well just come visit my room. I don't think Bebe will mind you visiting."

Stan yelled "AWESOME!"

The airplane took off and as it took off Wendy sat back with her eyes closed. She was enjoying the speed and excitement of the flight.

When they landed in Japan it was dark. Some of the kids found themselves tired but the excitement of getting off the plane and being welcomed as foreign exchange students motivated them to keep moving on their feet through Tokyo International Airport.

Mister Garrison said "children it's time to get on the bus."

The kids boarded a bus and went to the Tokyo Hotel where they all checked in.

All were tired and they went to their rooms and quickly fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy's Nightmare in Tokyo

Chapter 3

By Shadowgate

…...

When Wendy and Bebe woke up the next morning they both took their hot showers and got dressed. They were told breakfast would be served in the hotel cafeteria at 8AM.

At 9AM they toured an elementary school. Craig and Stan were thrilled to meet Mitch, George, and Conan.

Wendy and Bebe got to meet Amy. Wendy asked "does your club The Junior Detective League really catch killers or is it all pretend?"

Amy gave Wendy serious eye contact and confirmed they've caught killers and they've caught people in the act who tried to kill.

Wendy was taken aback by this.

She had a feeling since Craig had done research and Craig sure as hell wouldn't make shit up like that.

Stan said "hey Wendy you have to meet Conan he lives with Detective Richard Moore and he's truly well trained as a junior detective."

Wendy said "um sure" nervously and walked over.

Wendy could hear her own heart beating in her ears as she walked over to meet Conan.

After exchanging names Conan said "you'll love meeting Rachel Moore for sure Wendy. She shows leadership qualities at her school just as you do at your school back home."

Wendy said "oh well I do look forward to meeting her."

Conan noticed Wendy was sweating.

"Wendy I can't help but notice there's sweat rolling down your face. Are you sick?"

Wendy answered "well I don't know if I'm coming down with a fever."

Stan jumped in and said "oh I know what it is. Wendy you're cheating on me and you're afraid Conan will find out because he's a great junior detective."

Craig started laughing and Conan's eyes lit up.

Wendy said "no Stan I'm not cheating on you and that comment was stupid."

Stan said "sorry Wendy."

Wendy decided to keep the conversation going so she wouldn't look suspicious for sweating and she asked "when could I meet your friend Rachel?"

Conan answered "later today."

Wendy said "I'm going to go get a drink of water."

After Wendy left Stan turned to Conan and said "ever since she found out about this trip she's been having panic attacks. Something is up and I've just got a bad feeling about it."

Conan asked "how long have you known Wendy Testaburger?"

Stan answered "since the beginning of last year which was third grade. We've been together for a long time, we had a short break up but then we got back together and our relationship is strong."

Cartman said "she once had the hots for me."

Stan yelled "WELL SHE DOESN'T NOW FAT BOY!"

Conan snapped at Stan "shh, you're in a classroom."

Craig said "our manners in the classroom are horrible compared to the manners of Japanese Students and that's been well documented."

Cartman told Craig "well you're the reason for that documentation."

Stan and Craig both said to Cartman at the same time "no you are."

Conan said "arguing about bad manners will get the three of you nowhere."

All three stopped and went silent.

Kyle commented "Conan really is a genius."

Wendy stood at the water fountain and she could feel herself sweating even more.

She took two deep breaths and then a gulp of water. After that she returned to the classroom.

When she returned Kyle asked "has anyone ever come to you and confessed to a crime out of the blue?" 

George answered "we've never had that issue."

Stan said "well let's play confess your crime to the junior detective league."

Craig asked "just like that stupid radio show?"

Stan answered "yeah."

Craig said "I flipped off my school counselor to his face then when he asked me if I just flipped him off I said no."

Mitch asked "why would you flip off a school counselor of all people?"

Craig answered "our school counselor back home isn't anywhere near as smart as the ones in Japan. Let me just put it that way."

Kyle said "me, Stan, and the late Kenny McCormick along with this fat boy toilet papered the art teacher's house."

Mitch said "oh if we tp'ed a teacher's house our parents would whoop our asses."

Stan said "it was a creative art project."

Conan gives Stan a funny look and Kyle snaps "not funny Stan."

Stan chimes in "I crapped in the urinal once and our school counselor had a fit."

Mitch, George, and Amy said "ewww" and Conan said "that will be enough confessions."

Wendy added "yeah I and so what guys it's not like someone ever came to the junior detective league and confessed to murder right out of the blue."

Conan shot Wendy a disturbing look and she let off a nervous giggle.

Stan asked when lunch time was and Conan told him.

Wendy said "I think I'm coming down with a fever. Do you have a school nurse I can see?"

George said "oh no in Japan we don't have school nurses. We have a witch doctor in the school who takes care of us."

Conan said "George she looks sick."

George replied "okay I'm sorry the school nurse's office is just around the corner."

Mitch said "do you want someone to escort you there?"

Wendy said "no I'm sure I'll find it just fine."

Wendy took off for the school nurse's office.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy's Nightmare in Tokyo

Chapter 4

By Shadowgate

…...

Wendy entered the school nurse's office. She said "hello" and told the nurse she felt really hot.

The nurse took her temperature and told her "a little higher than normal but you're not feverish."

Wendy asked to lie down for a while and the nurse told her "that would be a good idea since you look tense."

Wendy looked at her watch and said "oh I just need 10 minutes to lie down."

When she got up 10 minutes later she looked at her face in the mirror on the wall.

10 seconds later she saw a hand in the mirror beside her holding a pair of handcuffs and letting them dangle.

Wendy turned around and asked "what the hell are you doing?"

Conan said "you've got some explaining to do and you made it very obvious."

Wendy said "well I admit I was dishonest about not knowing a foreign language which was asked on our survey page. I do know Arabic."

Conan asked "why would you lie about knowing Arabic? Something like that isn't going to matter on a trip to Japan."

Wendy answered "well I worked with some Arabs when it came time to getting rid of a problem I had."

Conan's eyes turned vicious and he snapped "it appears you have a major problem at this moment Wendy Testaburger."

Wendy said "Detective Conan Edogawa it appears without a doubt you can tell if someone has killed another person at some point during their life."

Conan responded with delight "I have before."

Conan's eyes lit up and he said "maybe you have a murder to confess to."

Wendy replied "I worked with Iraqis to have a substitute teacher killed. I had her killed because all the boys were drooling over her including my boyfriend Stan. Her name was Miss Ellen. Oh and there's no body that can be found because I had the body rocket launched to the sun."

Conan said "well I won't arrest you because I can't make a case stand in Japan for a murder you committed in another country with foreign nationals. What I will do is have you confess to your classmates."

Conan quickly cuffed Wendy's right wrist then spun her around and cuffed her other hand. Now Wendy had both hands cuffed behind her back he walked her back to his classroom.

Conan said "attention South Park Elementary School visitors your classmate Wendy Testaburger has something to say.

Stan snapped "why the fuck do you have my girlfriend in handcuffs?"

Conan replied "you'll see why."

Wendy said "I killed Miss Ellen last year. The reason I did it is because she took a liking to you Stan."

Stan replied "holy shit now I see why you didn't want to come on this trip. Being around the junior detective league got you so damn nervous you confessed to a murder."

Wendy said "exactly."

Stan replied "well you never knew this but Miss Ellen was a lesbian so I had no chance with her."

Wendy said "SHIT!"

Stan walked up to Wendy and kissed her then said "you're the girl of my dreams."

Stan then asked Conan "how much prison time will she have to do?"

Conan said "none because Japan can't prosecute her and even if the USA were to prosecute her she was in third grade at the time and that's too young to be tried as an adult. It became obvious to me that she killed someone by the way she was acting and how she asked if someone had ever confessed a murder to me and my crew just out of the blue. Let me put it to you this way Wendy. You won't be meeting Rachel. I suggest you just stay in your hotel room for the rest of the trip."

Stan said "hold her tight and leave the handcuffs on for a little while longer Conan."

Conan replied "I'd love to leave them on a forever let me tell you.'

The embarrassment became overwhelming Wendy puked all over a desk.

Stan said "ewww barf is gross Wendy."

Everyone laughed their asses off except for Conan who was glad she got sick and Wendy herself who had nothing but tears running down her face.

THE END


End file.
